


Picture Perfect

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Lots of slash sex, M/M, Model Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Set in seventh year. Draco likes to draw a certain Gryffindor in his spare time, and when he has a chance to have his drawings shown in a magazine . . . Harry steps in and poses for him and fulfills his own fantasies with the blonde Slytherin. *Complete*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **Author** : tas  
>  **Pairing:** Harry/Draco
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to one brilliant witch, J.K.Rowling. The plot is mine, just borrowing the characters for a while.
> 
> **Summary:** _Set in seventh year. Draco likes to draw a certain Gryffindor in his spare time, and when he has a chance to have his drawings shown in a magazine . . . Harry steps in and poses for him and fulfills his own fantasies with the blonde Slytherin._
> 
> Warning: Rated NC-17 for profanity and sexual situations
> 
> Unbeta-d
> 
> Also the characters are way off character. Slash fanfiction.  
> And....some things that might piss some people off. lol  
> The use of 'Dray'  
> Point of view changes  
> Not a whole lot of plot. lol
> 
> I know there is mistakes in grammer, punctuation and such, but this is unbeta'd and was written quite a few years ago. Not planning on fixing too much at this time. Don't like some of the quirks listed above....I would suggest clicking on another story. If it was awesomely perfect I would be sitting at the computer 24/7 writing professionally. I Don't. So there you have it.

Chapter One

 

Draco Malfoy, now in his seventh and last year, not to mention . . . Head Boy for Slytherin, sat in the Great Hall, slowly eating his breakfast. He nibbled on his toast as he looked around the Hall, looking around at all the students, and Professors. There were so many different emotions that they portrayed in their facial expressions, and body language, or the way they interacted with their friends and family. Unbeknownst to a lot of these people, some of those emotions were drawn out using charcoal, and pencils on parchment. That’s right . . . Draco Malfoy likes to draw. He actually spends a great deal of his free time drawing, and has books, and books of drawings he has done over the years. His father tried to beat this hobby out of him, but he just became even more determined to pursue it, becoming better throughout the years. Since his father died in the war, along with Voldemort, he was free to draw whatever, whenever, and whomever, he wanted. Once his mother became aware of his hobby, she encouraged it whole heartedly, sending him drawing supplies every month and artist magazines, both wizard and muggle.

He looked across the Great Hall to his favorite drawing subject, thinking of the portrait he has been working on back in his rooms, of his favorite Gryffindor. Only the chosen few from his house knew of his obsession with the green-eyed savior of the wizarding world, along with his mother and godfather, Severus Snape, who has seen the many drawings that he has drawn of Harry.

He was lured out of his musings by the screech of owls from the rafters above, and smiled as he saw his mother’s owl circle above him, to descend and land gracefully at the side of his plate. He gave the owl some bacon off of his plate, and untied the parcel from the owl’s leg. He opened it, and was not surprised to see more pencils, and more colors of charcoal, but was surprised to see a larger pad of paper with two magazines attached to it. He first looked to the wizard’s art magazine and opened it where a bookmark was placed. He was surprised and shocked, to actually see a drawing he had made of the Headmaster last year with a biography of sorts about the old wizard. He looked up at the Head table to see that Professor Dumbledore also had the magazine, and was smiling down at him with a nod of acknowledgment. Taped to the front of the magazine was a note from his mother, and a wizard’s cheque from the magazine editor. 

 

_To My Dragon,_  
_In reading this, I hope that you are not angry with your mother. I was showing off some of your drawings to Miranda, me being the very proud mother that I am, and she was delighted with them. As you know, Miranda, one of my oldest and dearest friends works for this specific magazine, and she was very interested in the picture of Albus Dumbledore for an article that was being written. She is also interested in some of the other drawings of the other Professors from Hogwart’s for future articles. You will see her address at the bottom of this letter to respond to her request. She had also noticed a few drawings of some people that you’ve drawn in some of your more erotic works. I know it was presumptuous of me, but I let her have one of them to show to another magazine, which happens to be muggle. To my surprise, and delight, she sent me a copy of the magazine, with that same picture in its glossy pages. Draco, my dragon, they are very interested in your drawings and want more of them for their monthly pages._  
_Draco, please do not be displeased with your mother. I am so proud of you and your accomplishments and talent.  
You’re loving mother_

 

Draco then picked up the other magazine after reading his mother’s letter twice and flipped to the page that was also book-marked. He remembered drawing this particular picture. It had been one of his first nude drawings that he had done. As he looked at the picture, he had not noticed that most of the other students had left the hall, and that Blaise and Pansy were sitting there beside him, looking over his shoulder at the picture in the muggle magazine.

“Is that . . . ? ” Blaise began.

“Yes,” Draco answered quietly, “that’s you.”

“Wow, Blaise,” Pansy exclaimed, “you look good.”

“They want more pictures,” Draco said, glancing at the letter the publisher sent with the magazine.

“Are you going to give them more?” Pansy asked.

“I don’t know,” Draco replied uncertain as he put the magazines and drawing supplies in his bag, “I would have to draw some more.”

“Why don’t you ask him if he would sit for you?” Blaise asked motioning to the other side of the Hall.

“Because I know that he doesn’t like all the attention that he gets from the public,” Draco sighed.

“Yeah, but it’s a muggle magazine and you could . . . I don’t know . . . just not draw the scar, or not draw his face in detail,” Pansy said.

“I’ve seen the drawings you’ve done of Potter, and they’re really good,” Blaise grinned. 

“Maybe,” Draco shrugged. 

“It’s not as if you two are still rivals,” Pansy said getting up with the other two, “you fought side by side with him in the final battle, and you two have become somewhat friends over the past year.”

“Yes, but what to say . . . ‘Hello Harry, can you do some nude posing for me for a national muggle art magazine?’ He’d laugh in my face, thinking it was some kind of joke,” Draco scoffed.  
“Come on, or we’ll be late for potions,” he sighed and got up to go to the first class of the day.

 

Later that week Blaise went in search of Harry, and found him in the library doing some research for History of Magic. He sat across from him and placed his books on the table, with Draco’s magazines tucked in between. “Hey Harry, how’ve you been?” Blaise smiled.

“Good,” Harry grinned. “How are things in the snake pit?” He joked.

“Pretty good,” Blaise said, shrugging his one shoulder. “I do need to ask a favor from you though,” he hedged.

“What kind of favor did you need?”

“You know that Draco likes to draw in his spare time, right?” Blaise asked pulling the magazine out.

“Yeah. You can’t miss that, always carrying around that sketchbook,” Harry smirked.

“Well, Draco’s mother had given two of his drawings to a friend of hers, and they were both published in two different magazines,” Blaise proudly boasted.

“That’s great,” Harry said. “Which ones?”

“Well, there’s this wizard’s magazine,” Blaise said, handing him the one with Dumbledore in it.

“I’ve seen this issue,” Harry said, flipping through the pages. Blaise reached over and opened the page with Dumbledore on it. “Draco drew that? But its signed Dray,” Harry questioned looking closer to the picture.

“That’s how he signs all his drawings.”

“He’s pretty good,” Harry admitted, smiling as the picture winked at him. “But what does that have to do with me?”

Blaise handed Harry the muggle magazine and opened it to the picture of him. “That was also drawn by him,” he grinned.

Harry looked closer at the picture of the man laying on a bed, his dark hair tousled as he lay on his side on a rumpled unmade bed. “This looks like . . . ” he began.

“Me,” Blaise smirked, “it is.” 

“Again . . . what does this have to do with me?” Harry asked, looking at the detail of the drawing, “and are you really hung like that?” He grinned, looking back up at the red faced Slytherin.

“Draco’s drawings are very realistic,” Blaise replied grinning. “Why? Interested Harry?” he grinned.

“Tempting, but you’re not my type,” Harry sighed dramatically.

“Would your type happen to be tall, blonde, and incredibly sexy?” Blaise teased.

Harry just shrugged his one shoulder offhandedly. “Blaise. You’re not answering my question,” he said, handing back the magazine.

“Well . . . this magazine, along with the wizarding one, has requested more drawings from Draco, and he has mentioned that you are one of his favorite subjects to draw,” Blaise said.

“So, why doesn’t he ask me himself?”

“Afraid of rejection I guess.”

“He has other drawings of me?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Blaise replied. “Just think about it, okay?”

“Sure,” Harry replied as he packed up his books. “I’ll talk to you later Blaise. Supposed to meet Hermione and Ron at Hagrid’s.”

As Harry left the library, Pansy came out from an aisle close by. “So . . . do you think he’ll go for it?” she asked eagerly.

“Yeah, I think so,” Blaise grinned. “There was definitely a spark of interest in Harry’s eyes when I mentioned Draco’s name.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Blaise was right when he said he saw the spark of interest in Harry’s eye’s. Harry has had a bit of a crush on the Slytherin prince for the past couple of years, but did not think he had much of a chance. He has known that he’s been attracted to the same sex for a while now, and has enjoyed quite a few very erotic fantasies with the blonde . . . in his dreams. He strolled up to the Gryffindor tower in auto pilot, not really paying attention to where he was going as he thought of the possibilities of getting some of those dreams turned into reality.

 

It was near the end of the week when Harry finally gathered his famous Gryffindor courage and went in search of Draco. Not surprisingly, he found him by the lake, sketchbook in hand as he drew a couple of first years playing around outside. He sat beside him and looked down at the drawing, watching how Draco’s hands seemed to flow over the paper. “Pretty good, Malfoy,” he said to break the silence.

“Thanks,” Draco said, not looking up right away, but was very aware of Harry sitting there beside him, his knee against his. “Something I can do for you, Potter?”

“No, not really,” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Just out enjoying the day and saw you sitting here.”

Draco glanced over at Harry as the dark-haired man was gazing out at the lake. “So you decided to grace me with your presence,” he smirked, “I feel honored, Potter.”

“I saw your drawings in the magazines,” Harry abruptly said.

“What? How?” Draco stammered. “Or should I take a wild guess and say Blaise showed you?” He asked, answering his own question.

“You guessed it,” Harry grinned. 

“He shouldn’t have done that. It was none of his business,” Draco said closing his sketchbook.

“Why not? He’s your best friend, and is very proud of you,” Harry said turning to look at Draco. “The pictures were very good. I was impressed.”

“Really?” Draco asked. “You really thought they were good?”

“Yeah, really good,” Harry grinned. “Blaise also mentioned that they want more drawings from you, and that you may need someone to sit for you.”

“Yes, both magazines have asked for more,” Draco said, getting up wiping the grass from his pants. “I had quite a few for the wizarding magazine that I have already submitted to them.”

“And the muggle magazine?” Harry enquired.

“I have a few, but need to draw more,” Draco said. “You offering?” He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Maybe.”

“You do realize that these drawings they want are a bit more racy, right?”

“Yes, I realize that.”

“And you’d still pose for me?” Draco asked.

“Wouldn’t have mentioned it, if I wasn’t willing,” Harry grinned.

“I could pay you to pose for me,” Draco said, warming to the idea. 

“Whatever,” Harry shrugged. “Can I see some of your other work?”

“I suppose,” Draco said. “When?”

“Now is as good a time as any,” Harry smiled as they continued to walk to the school.

 

Once Harry entered Draco’s private rooms, he looked around and was surprised to see how homey it was. There was a large fireplace that was lit to ward off the chill of the dungeons, with several pictures of his house mates and mother on the mantle. In front of the fireplace sat a large couch in a deep green color with a handmade looking quilt draped across the back. On the table in front of the couch, there were stacks of books, magazines, and sketchpads. 

He followed Draco to a smaller room where there were pictures lined up against the wall, some finished, and some still waiting for the finishing touches before they would be complete. Harry’s gaze caught onto one particular picture that was set up on an easel. He moved towards it, to take a closer to look. It was him in his fifth year sitting by the lake, looking like he was deep in thought as he was petting a large black dog. “Sirius,” he quietly said, feeling saddened still from the loss of his godfather. “When did you do this?” Harry asked, looking at Draco who stood at his side looking at the picture also.

“As you may have guessed, it was in our fifth year. You looked so troubled that day, but I could sense the comfort the dog . . . or should I say your godfather . . . was giving you,” Draco said giving him a small smile.

“How did you know?”

“I saw him transform that night by the whomping willow when Peter Pettigrew first got away, when he saved you from Professor Lupin as he was changing into his werewolf form,” Draco said.

“And you didn’t turn him in?” Harry asked surprised.

“Why should I have? I knew that he was innocent,” Draco replied.

Harry looked to the picture again and smiled as he remembered the precious few, happy times he had with Sirius. “I will pose for free if I can have this picture,” he said looking at Draco.

“But . . . ” Draco began.

“Please Malfoy . . . Draco, it would mean a lot to me. Besides I don’t need the money,” Harry said, “I’ve got enough to last me a lifetime.”

“All right. It’s yours. So when can you start?” Draco grinned.

“Whenever.”

“How about tomorrow afternoon?” Draco asked. “I’ve got a few ideas in mind on what I would like to draw. Have you got anything in leather?” He grinned.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco was rushing around in the Room of Requirement, making sure everything was set before Harry was to arrive. He had remembered this room from his fifth year when Harry had held his defense classes in them, and thought it would be perfect. He hoped it wouldn’t freak out Harry too bad when he saw the large four poster bed at the one side. When he was thinking of what he wanted in a room, his thoughts automatically went to Harry and himself tangled up in the sheets, touching . . . kissing . . . licking . . . tasting . . . 

He was startled out of his musings when he heard the door open and close behind him. He looked around and almost dropped the tray of charcoal onto the floor. Harry was wearing black leather pants and a black T-shirt that clung to his quidditch toned body. His eyes seemed to be a deeper green against the blackness of his clothes. Over the past year Harry had grown, both in height and in strength, and also had a corrective spell done on his eyes so that he didn’t need the glasses anymore.

“So, do I pass inspection?” Harry smirked as he tried to get the blondes attention.

“Oh . . . yeah, you look great,” Draco replied, flustered.

“So, how should we do this?” Harry asked, looking around the room and smiling to himself when he saw the bed.

“First, I think I’d like you just leaning against the wall . . . maybe crossing your arms against your chest,” Draco said, sitting down on the stool facing his easel. He waited until Harry positioned himself against the wall before picking up his drawing pencil. _‘Merlin . . . he looks good,’_ he thought to himself as he did the preliminary outline.

“So, how long do you want me for?” Harry asked, looking at Draco.

_‘Forever,’_ Draco thought to himself. “If it’s all right with you, I have ideas for about eight to ten pictures,” he replied, not meeting Harry’s gaze. When he did look up, another picture played in his head. He got up and went to Harry.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s just . . . maybe lose the shirt,” Draco suggested, standing back. He watched Harry slowly pull the shirt over his head, then licked suddenly dry lips as he hungrily drank in the bronzed, toned skin, the wide shoulders, and the muscled abs. The sun from the window glinted off the gold hoop in Harry’s nipple, making him silently groan to himself as he fought the urge to give it a tug with his teeth.

“Draco,” Harry grinned. “Better?” 

“Yes,” he answered hoarsely, “much better,” he quietly added as he went back to his easel.

 

*****

 

Draco woke up the next morning, his body still humming from the orgasm he had had before he woke up, the image of Harry underneath him still imprinted in his mind. He reached for his wand and did a quick scourgify spell on himself, then thought back to the previous afternoon. They had spent hours yesterday afternoon, getting to know a little more about each other while Draco’s hands flew busily against the paper. They had agreed to sittings twice during the week, and each day on the weekends, depending on their studies and quidditch schedules. He didn’t know how much he would be able to take, being able to see . . . and touch Harry, as he copied his likeness to paper. His dreams last night was of him peeling those tight leather pants from Harry’s body, tasting the skin as it was revealed to him. He closed his eyes and still saw that image in his mind, and found his hand wandering under the covers, to stroke his Harry induced erection.

 

Harry woke up in much the same predicament as Draco that morning, his cum cooling on his warm stomach. Just the thought of how Draco looked at him, the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips, made him hard again. He smiled to himself as he pulled out the jeans Draco requested that he wear, then went to take a quick shower. He wanted to see that look of want in the blondes eyes again when he looked at him, and knew what he was planning would do just that.

 

*****

 

Draco stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement, wondering where Harry should be for the next sitting. His mind made up, he went over to the magically enhanced stereo and turned up the music a little, then went to his easel to work on the drawing from the day before.

Harry came in quietly and was surprised to hear Draco listening to muggle music, very loud muggle music, and smiled to himself as he saw Draco nodding his head to ‘Voodoo’ by Godsmack. He came up behind Draco to see the drawing of him in leather almost finished. He waited until Draco’s hand wasn’t anywhere near the paper before making his presence known. “Hello Dray,” he huskily said by his ear.

Draco turned his head sharply, startled by the sudden appearance of Harry behind him. His breathing hitched as he realized how close Harry was to him. _‘Just a little closer,’_ he thought to himself, willing Harry to close the distance.

Harry smiled in satisfaction, seeing the interest in Draco’s eyes, then stepped back. “Where do you want me today?” He asked, looking around the room.

Draco sighed, either in relief or frustration, he wasn’t sure. He got up from the stool and walked Harry over to the four poster bed. He looked down to see that Harry was wearing an old, faded pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt. “You need to lose the shirt, shoes and socks,” he instructed as he went over to get a clean sheet of paper ready.

Harry quickly did as asked, then waited for the next instruction. He leaned against the bed post and slid his hands in his pockets until Draco was ready. He was not disappointed to see Draco look at him with that same want he saw yesterday. “So how do you want me?” He asked.

“Actually, just like that is good, but hook your heel at the bottom of the bed frame.” He waited until Harry did as instructed. “I want this picture to look like you just woke up,” he added. He then stepped closer to comb his fingers through Harry’s hair, messing it up even more than usual while grinning. “Better . . . ” he began, then stilled when he saw Harry’s eyes darken with lust.

“Kiss me, Dray,” Harry huskily said, leaning towards him more.

Draco’s hands tightened their hold in Harry’s hair and pulled him closer. They both moaned at the contact from their first kiss, Harry pulling Draco closer as he deepened the kiss. After several minutes, Draco reluctantly pulled away from the intoxicating taste of Harry’s lips. “We should get started,” he breathlessly said as he stepped back.

“I thought we already had,” Harry smirked, wanting Draco in his arms again.

Draco couldn’t help returning that smirk, as he shook his head and went to sit down, thankful that he wore a long shirt to cover his obvious arousal. He looked over at Harry and thought the swollen kissed lips just added to the whole picture, and thought a hickie would have been a nice touch also, but refrained from going over to do just that. “All right,” he sighed heavily. “Can you please unzip the jeans, letting the boxers show . . . and maybe put your one arm up to hang onto the bed post.”

Harry reached up to hold onto the bedpost with the one hand, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the post. His other hand went to the zipper of his jeans and slowly drew it down, and was not disappointed to hear a pencil drop to the stone floor.

Draco watched transfixed as Harry slowly undid his jeans, and grew achingly hard as he noticed that Harry was not wearing boxers. He followed the dusting of dark hair down Harry’s navel, to the darker pubic hair, and silently moaned to himself at the sight. Once the jeans were unzipped most of the way, Harry hooked his thumb in the opening, letting his hand cover his erection, making the jeans ride a bit lower on his hips. “Perfect. Try to stay still for a while,” he softly said. _‘Gods . . . he looks so fuckable,’_ he thought as he began to draw.

Harry tried not to think about Draco watching him, drawing him. He tightened his hold on his jean-covered erection and tried to think of anything not related to the blonde that sat so close to him. _‘Hmm . . . Hermione and Ron . . . Hagrid and Filch . . . ohgods . . . disgusting . . . yep . . . down a little,’_ < he thought to himself, as he kept willing his erection to soften.

After awhile his body was getting a little stiff from his prone position, and the faint sound of pencil against paper became quieter. Harry jumped in surprise when he felt a pair of warm wet lips on his lower stomach. He looked down to see Draco kneeling before him, his lips and tongue moving on the exposed skin at his zipper. “Draco,” he moaned, lowering his foot to the floor, and tangling his fingers in the long blonde hair. He felt warm hands tug the sides of his jeans down, then those same hands moving up his legs to grip his hardened cock. He held his breath as Draco’s tongue flicked against the weeping head. “Gods . . . Dray . . . more,” he moaned.

Draco was only too happy to oblige as he slipped the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, while his tongue swirled around the engorged head. He continued to tease around the crown with his tongue as his hand started to stroke the length. The hand that was not occupied with Harry’s cock was holding Harry’s hips still as he slowly took him deeper. 

“Fuck . . . Draco . . . make me cum,” Harry groaned hoarsely, already close to the edge. “I need . . . ”

Harry’s pleading was cut off from the loud moan he gave as Draco took him deep into his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Draco moaned as he felt his own orgasm building as he quickened his pace on Harry’s cock. He reached down to palm his own cock through his pants as he moved faster, sucking harder on the cock he’s wanted to taste for so long. He thrust his hips forward as he came, his mouth stilling on Harry, the moans vibrating along Harry’s shaft.

Harry thrust into Draco’s mouth when he heard the moan, knowing that Draco came at that very moment. He gripped handfuls of Draco’s hair as he cried out, his cum soon coating the back of the blonde’s throat. He moaned as Draco pulled back, flicking his tongue around the head once more, then pulled him up for a passion-filled kiss, his taste not unpleasant to his tongue. “That . . . felt . . . so . . . good,” he panted against Draco’s lips. “I want to taste you now,” he said as he trailed kisses along his jaw.

“Next time,” Draco grinned, licking his lips. “Right now I need to finish yesterdays drawing then I have a transfiguration assignment I need to do.”

Harry pulled him in for another kiss, then let Draco step away from him. “So, what do you need me to wear for the next sitting?” He asked as he tucked himself back in and zipped up his jeans.

“Nothing,” Draco smirked, “and I promise it will be more comfortable to sit still for the next one.”


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Harry sat back at his desk in Potions midweek, cutting and dicing flobberworms for his detention. He apparently wasn’t paying attention to the Professor that afternoon. He kept glancing in frustration to the clock that hung above the Professor’s desk, and sighed heavily when he saw it was quite late. He was supposed to be in the Room of Requirement about four hours ago for the next sitting with Draco. Draco had of course known about the detention being as they were in the same class, but he didn’t think it would take this long. Once he had one jar diced and sliced, Snape would plop another jar down motioning for him to continue.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Draco sauntering into the room towards Snape’s desk. “Hello, Severus,” Draco warmly greeted.

“Hello, Draco,” Snape replied, giving his godson a small smile. “How is your drawing going for the magazine?”

Draco leaned closer so Harry wouldn’t hear. “Well, could be better. You see . . . you’re keeping my model for the drawings in detention,” he smirked.

“Potter?” Snape cried out in surprise, then shot a glare to Harry who looked on in interest.

“Yes, Harry is my subject for the drawings,” Draco replied.

“You finally did it, didn’t you?” Severus sighed, resigned. “You actually acted on your infatuation for the bloody-boy-who-lived.”

“It’s not just an infatuation Sev,” Draco seriously said, then looked to Harry who was trying to hurry and slice the flobberworms. “It’s much more than that,” he added quietly, but not enough for Severus not to hear.

“Potter. Your detention is done for tonight. You may go,” Snape said to the stunned Gryffindor.

Harry didn’t even question the abruptness of the dismissal, just bottled up what he had cut up, then cleaned the desk where he was working. He smiled in thanks to Draco who was waiting patiently for him to finish. “Do you still want me to sit for you tonight?” He asked.

“No. You can tomorrow night,” Draco said, walking beside Harry as they made their way out of the dungeons. 

“Want to get a snack or something?” Harry asked, not wanting to say goodnight yet.

“What kind of snack?” Draco laughed. 

Harry grasped Draco’s hand in his, and practically dragged him to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. He started to tickle the pear, much to the amusement of Draco who had never known this was here, then stepped through the now open portrait. Harry’s hand was suddenly pulled from Draco’s when a short wide-eyed house elf seemed to attach itself to Harry’s legs. “Mister Harry Potter sirs . . . what brings you to see Dobby?” The excitable elf asked.

“We were wondering if we could have some kind of a snack before we go to bed,” Harry grinned.

Dobby looked up in admiration at Harry, then turned to look at Draco. “Is Misters Draco to join you then?” It asked.

“Yes, Dobby,” Harry said as he directed Draco to sit at the small table in the corner of the large kitchen.

Draco watched the house elf bustle around the kitchen, and in a short time had a large piece of chocolate cake with a big glass of milk in front of him. “Thank you, Dobby,” he grinned as he dipped his finger in the creamy frosting, then proceeded to lick it off.

Dobby looked up at Draco in surprise. “I remembers that you likes chocolate cakes sir,” it said, then went away before Draco could respond to the quiet comment.

“I had always liked Dobby,” Draco said after chewing on a piece of his cake. “It was just my father that was abusive to the elves.”

“You really like chocolate, don’t you?” Harry laughed, as Draco chewed slowly, as if savoring each bite of the cake.

“Love it,” Draco grinned, then noticed that Harry had some icing on the corner of his mouth. He got up and came around to Harry’s side of the table and gripped his shoulders as he slipped between Harry and the table, straddling his thighs. “You have icing . . . ” he started to say, then licked the chocolate off of Harry’s mouth, letting his lips linger.

Harry gripped Draco’s hips and pulled him closer as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Their moans were muffled as the kiss turned hot and needy, their erections coming in contact with each others through their jeans. They were startled out of their passionate kiss when Dobby happened to pop in beside them, then pop back out when he saw them kissing. “Mmmm . . . chocolate tastes good on you,” Draco whispered, then leaned down to give Harry a quick kiss before getting off the warm lap.

Draco sat back in his chair to finish his cake, smirking to himself when he saw that Harry was fidgeting in his seat to try to get more comfortable. They spent the next hour talking over other likes and dislikes as they finished their cake. When Dobby popped in the next time, the two of them told the house elf that they didn’t need anything else and that they were going to call it a night.

After a very lengthy goodnight kiss, they each parted to go to their separate rooms, both looking forward to the next day, both so sexually charged that they didn’t fall asleep until the early hours of the morning.

 

*****

 

The classes seemed to go at a snails pace for Harry and Draco the next day. During dinner, their thoughts were on each other and what that night might bring. Harry watched as Draco left the hall after giving Harry a pointed look. “Gotta go guys,” he said cheerfully to Ron and Hermione.

“Where does he disappear to?” Ron asked as Harry practically ran out the door. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and grinned knowingly to herself. She knew where Harry was going the nights he wasn’t in the dorms, and she couldn’t be happier for him. 

 

Harry rushed up to the Room of Requirement and saw that Draco was already there setting up his easel and stool beside the bed. “Hey,” he breathlessly said as he leaned over to kiss the side of Draco’s neck.

“Hey yourself,” Draco smiled. “Now I need you to strip down to nothing and get into the bed,” he instructed.

“Are you joining me?” Harry asked suggestively.

“No . . . not yet,” Draco laughed. “First work, then maybe play.”

Harry began to unbutton his shirt when he saw Draco picking up a camera. “Where did you get that?” He asked.

“I asked mother to send it to me,” Draco replied. “Thought it would give me more pictures to draw from . . . like you unbuttoning that shirt,” he grinned, focusing the camera to click off the first picture.

Harry softly laughed as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was undone, he slipped a hand in to glide over his bare chest, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders, and down his arms. He heard the steady clicking of the camera as he slid his jeans down his legs, leaving him in just his black silk boxers. “Off or on?” He smirked.

Draco put down the camera and went over to Harry to give him a brief kiss. “Off, then climb into bed,” he grinned.

Harry slid the boxers off, glancing over to Draco who was trying not to look as he got his charcoal ready. He slid under the covers, leaving them bunched down at his waist. “Any particular way you want me to lay?”

“Show me how you sleep,” Draco replied, standing beside the bed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, then fluffed the pillows at his head and lay on his side away from Draco. He wrapped his arms around the pillow at his head and snuggled into the cushioned softness while he bent his knee in front of him, leaning against it. “You know, this is pretty comfortable . . . sure you don’t want to join me?” He asked as he was getting more comfortable.

“So you’re a bed hog?” Draco laughed, seeing his body sprawled out in the middle of the bed. “You can stay like that, I just need to . . . ” he began as he pulled the sheet slowly down Harry’s body, leaving his lower body free of the sheet except his lower legs. He ran his fingers through Harry’s longish hair to give it a more tousled look, then couldn’t resist giving a kiss to his shoulder.

“You just about finished?” Harry said, a smile to his voice.

“Yeah, don’t move,” Draco smirked, then went behind his easel. _‘Merlin . . . even his backside looks good,’_ he thought as he began the preliminary sketch. He tried to focus mainly on drawing Harry, instead of thinking of how it would feel to have that body that lay so invitingly in front of him, writhing in pleasure beneath him.

It was about three hours later that Draco stood and stretched his tired back and legs. “Harry,” he quietly said, then grinned to himself when there was a soft snore in response from the bed. He approached the bed and hungrily gazed down at Harry’s body, wanting to see if he tasted as good as he looked. He silently slipped out of his clothing and opened the bedside drawer for the jar of lubricant, dipping the fingers of one hand in the warm gel. He carefully lay behind Harry and began to kiss the back of his shoulders, moving up to his neck, while his lubed fingers reached down between Harry’s legs and started to tease the puckered opening. 

Harry came to awareness with the feel of warm lips to the side of his neck, soft hair grazing his back, and a slim finger slipping in past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. “Mmm . . . feels good,” he softly moaned as he pushed back against the fingers.

“Do you know how much I want you Harry? To bury myself deep within you?” Draco huskily said as he slipped two fingers into Harry, thrusting them in and out, much like he was planning on doing with his cock.

“Gods . . . yes . . . want you now, Dray,” Harry groaned.

Draco shifted behind Harry and positioned his cock head at the oiled entrance. He pushed forward and hissed as the tightness surrounded him. He slowly inched his way in until he was completely sheathed inside Harry. “Fuck . . . Harry,” he moaned.

“Draco . . . move . . . please . . . want to . . . ohgods . . . feel you,” Harry panted as he pushed back, taking Draco fully inside him.

Draco began a slow thrusting pace, savoring the feel of finally being inside of Harry. He pulled back, just leaving the head of his cock imbedded inside, when Harry pushed back against him hard and fast. At Harry’s urging, he began to plunge his cock unmercifully into him, hard and fast. He leaned over Harry to lick along the center of his back, while he reached around and began to stroke Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t too soon after that he felt Harry’s cock pulse in his hand, his semen coating his fingers as his cock was gripped tightly inside of his lover. He then gripped Harry’s hips with both hands and buried himself deep, grinding into him as Harry squeezed him to completion. He cried out Harry’s name as he came, his breathing heavy against the other’s back. After a lingering kiss to Harry’s shoulder, he slowly slipped out of him, then lay on his side, bringing Harry with him, his back to his chest.

No words were needed as Harry snuggled back against Draco’s warm body, placing his hand over his that lay on his chest. They both drifted off into a tired sleep, not to awaken until the next morning.

 

*****

 

Draco woke up before Harry the next day and looked down at the sleeping Gryffindor. Their positions had switched around sometime in the night, and Harry now lay on his back with his one arm under his head and the other around Draco’s waist. He carefully extracted himself from the warm embrace and reached for the camera. He took about three or four pictures before finally deciding to wake his Harry up, by flicking his tongue around the ringed nipple.

Harry moaned himself awake, then surprised Draco by shifting over until he was lying on top of him, latching his mouth onto the very willing lips of the blonde. He began to move his hips forward, both of them moaning as their erections rubbed together. Draco arched his neck back, Harry marking the pale skin with his teeth as their hips moved faster against each other. Draco’s fingers tangled into Harry’s unruly mass of hair, pulling him closer against his neck as he cried out Harry’s name, his seed warm between their bodies as he came. Harry soon followed, his cum mixing with Draco’s on their stomachs and hips, his lips caressing Draco’s collarbone as he came down from his orgasmic high.

*****

 

They both entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, much to the surprise of most of the students. They stopped and smirked at the crowd while Draco possessively put his arm around Harry’s waist, claiming that the Gryffindor was his. He turned to face Harry, bringing up his hand to cup the side of his face, then leaned in for a brief kiss. “See you later, Scarhead,” he grinned, then turned to go to the Slytherin table.

Harry shook his head in amusement, then went to the Gryffindor table, not really expecting to eat much from the constant interruptions he would get. As soon as he sat down, questions were fired at him. How long were he and Malfoy together? Is he a good kisser? Have you had sex yet? Is it true how big he is?

Harry just grinned and continued to eat, occasionally nodding in response to some of the questions. Draco was pretty much going through the same thing at his own table, rolling his eyes as he met Harry’s gaze across the hall.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next few weeks faded into memory. Draco completed a few more drawings of Harry, then took photographs of them to send to his mother. He didn’t want to send the originals unless there was an interest in them. He had Harry model for him several more times during those weeks, poses of him in the shower; wearing just a towel; sitting fully clothed on a window sill (which happened to be one of his favorites); more of him in bed; and various pictures of him undressing. He felt he wanted another element to the drawings, but he needed to talk to Harry about it first. 

 

Early one morning during breakfast he received an owl from his mother, with an additional note attached to that from the muggle publisher.

 

_To Dray,  
Your mother has shown us your collection of drawings, and we are interested in presenting them in our magazine. I have also enquired at a local art gallery about placing your work on showcase for upcoming artists. They were interested, especially of your more erotic drawings. Please contact me and we can arrange a time to meet to talk over the details._

_Sincerely,  
Travis Cline_

_P.s. You may also owl me if you wish. I am a wizard living in a muggle world, so I know of your secret._

 

Draco immediately got up and rushed over to the Gryffindor table, letter in hand. “Harry! They like them,” he excitedly said. “They want to showcase my drawings . . . and put more in their magazine.”

“That’s great, Draco,” Harry grinned, putting his arm around Draco to pull him onto his lap. “How many more drawings do you think you’ll need?” He asked.

“Not sure,” Draco replied. “Come and help me go through the others,” he said getting up and pulling Harry to his feet.

 

Once inside Draco’s rooms, Harry pulled Draco fully against him. “I am so proud of you Draco,” he smiled. “Your drawings are amazing and you deserve this chance.”

“Thanks Harry,” Draco said kissing him on cheek. “There is just one thing . . . ”

“What?” Harry smiled at Draco’s sudden nervousness.

“I’d like to do some pictures of a couple,” Draco said.

“Like who?” Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Like me and you . . . or maybe another couple,” Draco shrugged.

“How would you get us both?”

“Someone could take pictures, then I can draw from that.”

“Wouldn’t that make you nervous?” Harry asked.

“They could use your invisibility cloak . . . or they could be part of the pictures,” Draco quietly replied.

“Who did you have in mind?” Harry asked.

“You know I care very much for you, right?” Draco asked, kneeling between Harry’s open legs.

“Yes, I do,” Harry smiled, bringing his hand up to caress the side of the blondes face. “I care for you too. Nothing we do would change that.”

“Well . . . I was thinking of Blaise,” Draco said uncertainly.

“Okay.”

“Just okay . . . no arguments?” 

“Not really,” Harry replied, shrugging his one shoulder. “Blaise seems to be a good guy, and we need to thank him for getting us together anyway.”

“I’ll go get him so we can ask him,” Draco said getting up.

“Right now?” Harry laughed.

“Why not?” Draco smirked. “Be right back.”

Harry waited a very short time before Draco came back in, pulling a grinning Blaise behind him. He smiled in greeting at the other Slytherin, then held Draco’s hand when he sat beside him on the bed. Blaise pulled up a chair and sat across from them. “So, what’s the panic Dray?” Blaise asked.

“Well . . . as you know the editor of the muggle magazine has asked for more pictures, and they are interested in showcasing some of my work in a muggle art gallery,” Draco replied.

“That’s great! You deserve the recognition Draco,” Blaise said.

“I need to draw some more erotic pictures for the gallery . . . ” Draco hesitated, “and I would like to do some pictures with more than one person in them.”

“And?” Blaise asked.

“IwouldlikeyoutoposewithHarry,” Draco rushed.

“Excuse me?” Blaise laughed, not quite catching that.

“What Draco is trying to say, is that he would like you to pose with me,” Harry grinned.

“Like in . . . sexual?” Blaise asked.

“Yes . . . and no,” Draco said. “I don’t want you two to have actual sex. That’s only my privilege,” he smirked, as he linked his fingers through Harry’s.

“When do you want to do this then?” Blaise asked.

“You’ll do it?” Draco asked surprised.

“Well, yeah . . . Harry’s hot. I’ve always wondered what he hides under all those clothes,” Blaise smirked teasingly.

Draco just shook his head amusedly at his friend. “I would like to do this in two or three nights. First with you two, and then some of me and Harry,” he said.

“How would you do that?” Blaise asked.

“I was thinking of maybe having you taking pictures of us,” Draco said looking at Blaise then Harry, “and then I can draw from those.”

“It’s okay with me,” Blaise replied.

“Okay then . . . how about we start this Friday night after supper in the Room of Requirement,” Draco suggested. They all agreed.

After Blaise left Harry and Draco alone in the room, Draco leaned closer to Harry to press his lips to his. “Are you sure about this Harry? Are you okay with it?” Draco asked.

Harry lay back, pulling Draco on top of him. “Yes Dray, I’m okay with it,” he grinned leaning up to place a kiss to the side of Draco’s neck, then nibbled on that sensitive spot by his ear. He smiled against Draco’s neck when the blonde began to thrust against him. 

Draco pulled back and moved up to straddle Harry’s thighs, thrusting forwards against him. Harry closed his eyes and arched his neck back as he gripped Draco’s hips, pulling him closer, their erections rubbing together through their jeans. Draco leaned down, his breathing heavy as he nibbled onto the side of Harry’s arched neck, quickening his movements against the writhing man beneath him. He trailed wet kisses up the neck, to his jaw, then moaned when Harry’ lips latched onto his. 

“Faster . . . so close,” Harry moaned, as he slipped his warm hands up the back of Draco’s shirt.

“Harry,” Draco panted, bearing down harder and faster. He slid his hand under Harry’s head, tugging on the hair until Harry arched his neck back, then leaned down to nibble and suck on the skin as the spiraling heat built up in his lower body. He thrust forwards once . . . then twice before he moaned out loud against Harry’s neck as he came. 

Harry could feel the wetness press against him from Draco at the same time the teeth marked his neck. He gripped Draco’s hips tight against him as he bucked up hard, his cum soon spreading on his lower stomach in his jeans. 

Their lower bodies settled as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s back, their breathing erratic against the others necks. Draco placed a gentle kiss to the very red hickie on Harry’s neck, then looked down into Harry’s eyes. He brought his hand up to cup the side of Harry’s face, and gave a small smile when Harry leaned into it. His thumb brushed across Harry’s bottom lip, licking his own lips as he watched Harry’s tongue dart out to lick his finger. “Harry . . . I . . . ” he began.

“Draco! I just heard!” Pansy cried out as she burst into the room, interrupting what Draco was about to say. “Oh . . . Merlin, I’m so sorry,” she said, her face flushed pink in seeing what she had interrupted. 

“That’s okay, Pansy,” Draco huskily said, rolling to Harry’s side facing away from Pansy. He leaned down to give a light kiss to Harry’s lips. “Later,” he whispered, then did a quick cleaning spell on their jeans before getting up.

“Yeah, I was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron in the library anyway. Ron needs help with a muggle study assignment, and asked us to help him with it,” Harry sighed, getting up from the very comfortable place in Draco’s arms.

Draco sat on the bed and watched Harry leave the room, not noticing that Pansy sat beside him. “Anything wrong Drake?” Pansy asked.

“Do you think I rushed things too fast Pans?” Draco asked.

“Not really. You’ve been crushing after him for years. In my opinion it wasn’t fast enough,” she smiled.

“It just seems so . . . unreal,” Draco dreamily said. “I never would have imagined that Harry had feelings for me.”

“Well, most of us are happy for you Drake,” Pansy said. “There’s the few that don’t like the idea of you getting together with Harry, but not as many as you may think. Most of them are just sorry that they didn’t have a chance with you,” she added teasingly.

“Thanks Pansy,” Draco grinned, giving her a brief hug. “I guess I should catch up on some assignments too, maybe work on a couple pictures before I go to bed tonight.”

 

Harry sat in the library, his thoughts far from the muggle assignment he was supposed to be helping with, but instead on a certain blonde Slytherin, and how he felt in his arms just a short while ago. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a kick to his shin. “Ow! What the hell,” he said, glaring across the table.

“Harry, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a few minutes already,” Ron said.

“Sorry, must have been daydreaming,” Harry grinned.

“About Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Harry said looking at his friend. “Do you have a problem with us two together Ron?”

“Not really,” Ron shrugged. “It was a surprise when the two of you walked in together in the Great Hall a couple of weeks ago, but I’m getting used to it. It’s still hard for me to understand how you can like the git . . . but it’s your life,” Ron sighed.

“That’s right Ron . . . my life, and he makes me happy. I like being with him. He’s smart . . . sexy . . . talented . . . sexy . . . ” Harry dreamily said.

“You said that already,” Hermione teased.

“Well, he is,” Harry smiled. “His hair is so soft. His skin is always warm, and the way his body trembles when . . . ”

“Enough Harry,” Ron said holding up his hand. “I don’t want to know the details,” he added laughing.

After their laughter died down, the three of them knuckled down and opened their books, Draco never far from Harry’s thoughts.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note (or warning):** A bit of Harry/Blaise coming up.

Chapter Six

“Are you sure about this, Harry?” Draco asked, sitting beside him on the couch, in the Room of Requirement.

“It won’t be the same as it is with you. Are **‘you’** sure about this?” Harry countered.

“I think so. If it bothers me, I’ll stop you guys,” Draco said, leaning in to kiss Harry on the mouth. “Just imagine it’s my mouth your cock is in,” he quietly said, as he slipped his hand into the robe that Harry was wearing. “My tongue, dancing over your hardened cock,” he huskily added, licking Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry moaned into the kiss when Draco’s fingers tugged at the hoop in his nipple. He brought his hand up to Draco’s chest, sliding up to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Their mouths opened in the kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance.

Draco reluctantly pulled away from his lover’s addicting kiss, smiling against his lips when Harry tried to pull him back for more. “Work first, then play,” he huskily said.

“Slave driver,” Harry smirked, then stole a quick kiss before Draco got off the couch. He licked his lips when he saw that Draco was affected by the kiss as much as he was, by looking at the bulge at the front of Draco’s loose fitting jeans. “I can take care of that for you,” he suggestively said, getting up to follow his lover.

“Harry . . . Blaise will be here soon,” Draco grinned, shaking his head, as he tried to push Harry away.

“Come on Dray,” Harry pleaded, leaning in to nibble onto Draco’s neck, while unzipping his jeans. “I want to taste you,” he whispered by his ear, as his fingers wrapped around the blonde’s hardened length.

Draco leaned back on the stool, and hung on with the one hand, when Harry knelt in front of him. “Oh . . . gods . . . Harry,” he moaned, when Harry swiped his tongue against the head of his weeping cock. His head went back, his fingers tangled into Harry’s hair to pull him closer.

Blaise silently opened the door in case Draco was drawing, and was surprised to see Harry on his knees, sucking off Draco, and doing a good job of it, going by the sounds Draco was making. He held back a moan of his own, as he watched the two of them, then crept closer to take the camera from the table, and took a few steps back. He met Draco’s eye, and received a nod of consent to take the pictures.

He slowly walked around them as he took the pictures. Harry’s robe had slid open, and was hanging down off the one shoulder, revealing most of his body, including a very prominent erection. Harry’s hands were on Draco’s hips, as he eagerly bobbed his head up and down on Draco’s cock. Draco arched his back, with both hands gripping the stool, his shirt hanging open, showing the clenching of muscles on his stomach as he thrust into Harry’s mouth.

The two of them were incredibly hot to watch. He had seen Draco in the throes of passion before, but not like this. He zoomed in with the camera as the blonde threw his head back, crying out Harry’s name as he came.

Draco looked down to see that Harry was looking up at him, as he licked him clean. He gave a tug to Harry’s hair, to have him stand up, then wrapped his arms around his back. “Thank you,” he whispered against Harry’s wet lips.

“My pleasure,” Harry smiled, before giving a soft kiss to Draco’s mouth. “How long has Blaise been here?”

“Not long,” Draco replied, glancing over at Blaise who had just put the camera down. “You’re early, Blaise.”

“Sorry,” Blaise grinned, not really looking sorry at all. “Got some incredible shots though.”

“You’re forgiven,” Draco smirked, then gently pushed Harry away. “Now, you need to take off your robe, and sit back on the couch for the next sitting,” he instructed.

Harry sat back on the couch after taking off his robe, smiling to himself when he saw Draco eye his very hard erection. “What would you like me to do as I sit here, Dray?” He suggestively said.

“I want you to stroke yourself until your close to cumming,” Draco huskily said.

“And Blaise?” Harry asked, looking to the black-haired Slytherin, as he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“He’ll be joining you later,” Draco replied, already drawing the outline of Harry’s body.

Blaise took the camera that Draco handed to him, and began to take the pictures of Harry pleasuring himself. Harry then leaned his head back against the cushions of the couch, spreading his legs, as his fist pumped the hardened flesh. “You’re a lucky man, Draco,” he whispered beside Draco.

Draco’s hands were working rapidly on the drawing, planning on doing the detail and shading from the camera pictures. “ I know,” he replied, pausing to look at his lover on the couch.

Harry’s chest was heaving as his breathing grew more ragged. He heard the faint clicking of the camera, and the scratching of pencil against parchment. His strokes became more frenzied, knowing Draco was watching him. His other hand lay flat on his stomach, slowly sliding up to his chest, moaning out loud when he began to roll his ringed nipple between his fingers tips.

Draco heard Blaise’s breath hitch, then reached for the camera. “Your turn,” he whispered by Blaise’s ear. “I want you to strip and take him in your mouth until he cums, then make him hard again while you prepare him for me,” he instructed, smirking when Blaise practically tore his clothes off. “Remember, no penetration,” he warned.

Harry’s hand stilled on his cock when he heard the clothing being removed. He gripped the base of his cock to hold back his release. “Blaise . . . I don’t know how long I can last,” he hoarsely said, as he watched Blaise kneel between his legs.

“Doesn’t matter,” Blaise huskily replied, moving Harry’s hand off his cock to replace it with his own. “Put your leg over my shoulder, Harry,” he whispered, then murmured a lubrication spell.

Harry felt the warm slick feeling inside of him, and moaned out loud when he felt a finger slowly ease inside, as his cock was surrounded by wet heat. His heel dug into Blaise’s back, keeping him close. “Fuck . . . more,” he panted, spreading his legs more.

As soon as Blaise knelt between Harry’s legs, Draco quickly put a fresh sheet of paper on his easel and began to feverishly draw, stopping periodically to snap a picture or two. After doing the basic outline of the drawing, he put his pencil down and used the camera instead.

Blaise moved his mouth whorishly up and down Harry’s length, as he thrust his fingers inside, over and over again. Harry’s thrusts up into his mouth became shaky and deep, his breathing erratic. He felt Harry grip the back of his head, and moaned around the pulsing shaft as he swallowed all that Harry gave him.

Harry slipped his leg down off of Blaise’s shoulder, then pulled him up, as he leaned forward to ravish Blaise’s lips in a heated kiss. He broke away from the kiss and tugged the back of Blaise’s hair to arch his neck back, then began to nibble the skin as he guided him onto the floor. He kneeled over him, his hands gliding down his chest, waist, then hips, with his lips and teeth leaving a path down to the Slytherin’s nipples.

Draco kept taking pictures, burying the faint twinge of jealousy that flared up when the two of them kissed. He knew he was going to be busy drawing, just from the pictures that were taken today. He already had quite a few pictures of Harry from the previous weeks that he charmed so that only he and Harry could see them. He didn’t want anyone else to see them, not to mention the wizarding magazines that would love to see their savior in various nude photographs. He was careful to hide the face, or put extra markings or tattoos on the body when he drew Harry.

Harry could tell that Blaise was about to explode as he tugged and sucked on the nipples. He looked up and saw that Blaise was looking down at him, his eyes glazed with desire. Harry began to lick and kiss lower, smiling against the twitching abdominal muscles before circling his tongue around the navel. He turned his head to look at Draco who was still taking pictures. “I need you, Dray,” he huskily said, his eyes burning with need.

Draco put the camera down, then shrugged his open shirt off of his shoulders, never breaking his gaze from Harry’s. He quickly rid himself of his jeans, before joining his lover and his best friend on the floor, while Harry nibbled his way down Blaise’s body.

Draco stroked his cock as he knelt behind Harry, his hand caressing his lover’s lower back. He glided the head of his cock up and down the crevice, teasing Harry’s slick entrance.

“Please . . . Dray,” Harry pleaded, lowering his head as he stroked Blaise’s length.

Draco slowly pushed into the welcoming, slick tightness. Once buried deep inside, he knelt back on his heels, pulling Harry up against his chest. His hand slid up Harry’s chest, to his neck as he leaned into claim Harry’s lips in a possessive kiss.

Blaise laid back, reaching down to grip the base of his cock to hold back his release, as he watched the two lovers. He could clearly see the depth of Draco’s, and Harry’s feelings in their tender kisses, and possessive caresses. He felt very lucky to witness the two of them together, and be a part of their union for a short time.

Harry loved the feel of Draco deep inside of him, making him feel complete and full. He drew away from the kiss, and leaned his head back on Draco’s shoulder, as he pushed back against him. Hands were gliding down his sides, to his waist, the thumbs giving a slight pressure for him to bend down over Blaise again. A loud moan escaped from his lips when Draco pulled back, then slammed back in, making him hold onto Blaise’s hips for support. Draco continued the slow withdrawal and quick thrusts, while Harry leaned down to get his first taste of Blaise’s cock.

Blaise kept his fist wrapped around the base of his cock, as Harry began to swirl his tongue around the head, the moaning from Harry vibrating down his length, urging his orgasm out of him. “Gods . . . more,” he panted, when Harry slipped the head in his mouth.

“Take him in deeper, Harry,” Draco growled, as he quickened his thrusts. 

Blaise moaned and took his hand off his cock to grip Harry’s shoulders, as he thrust up deeper into his mouth. His breath hitched in surprise, when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat, the throat muscles relaxing to take him in.

Harry slowly slid his lips up, sweeping his tongue around the hardened flesh, before plunging back down again to take him deep down his throat. He started to move his mouth faster up and down on Blaise’s cock, in pace with the frenzied thrusts that Draco set from behind him.

Blaise came with a growl as he erupted into Harry’s mouth, the suction around his cock milking him dry. He looked up when he felt Harry draw away from him, to see that Draco had pulled Harry back up, his hands on Harry’s hips, as he pulled him down to meet his driving thrusts. He shifted around and eagerly took Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh . . . gods,” Harry moaned, looking down when he felt wet heat surrounding his cock. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on Draco’s shoulder, gripping Draco’s hand on his hip as his orgasm ripped out of him.

Draco felt the tight channel constrict around his cock when Harry climaxed, then thrust up as he held Harry’s hips down, unloading hard and fast, spilling himself until he was totally empty and spent. He leaned his forehead on Harry’s shoulder as he held him close, his hand resting over Harry’s heaving chest.

Harry slowly raised himself until Draco slipped out of him. “You okay, Blaise?” He smirked, looking down at the debauched Slytherin.

“Will be,” Blaise tiredly grinned, looking up at the two of them.

 

The three of them got to their feet, spelled themselves clean, then dressed. While Harry was looking through some of the drawings, Draco led Blaise to the door. “Thanks Blaise,” he quietly said, embracing his long time friend.

“Thank ‘you’,” Blaise grinned. “You really care for him don’t you? It’s not just a crush, is it?”

“No, it isn’t Blaise. I’ve gotten to know him a little better . . . and not just his body. He’s warm, caring, funny . . . and . . . I’m in love with him,” Draco smiled.

“I’m happy for you, Dray,” Blaise smiled, kissing Draco’s cheek. “When are you setting up the next sitting with you and Harry?”

“Next Saturday, I think. I would like you to use a disillusionment spell so we can’t see you. It will be in here again, and will probably be the last sitting. I have enough pictures for two shows already, but I want some with just Harry and me in them.”

“I’ll be here,” Blaise nodded, then met Harry’s gaze. “See you later, Harry . . . and thanks,” he cheekily added, as Harry walked towards them, wearing the robe again. 

Harry shook his head in amusement after Blaise left the room, then drew the unresisting blonde into his arms. “Do you want to stay here tonight?” He quietly asked by Draco’s ear. “Listen to music, relax, and just snuggle?”

“Snuggle?” Draco laughed, putting his arms around Harry’s back.

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, “I want to just hold you, and be with you. I know you’ll be busy after tonight, so I figure I should enjoy what I can get, now,” he added, leading Draco to the couch.

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss, then pulled back to will the Room of Requirement to start the soft music, and enlarge the couch, while Harry transfigured his robe to a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. Draco did the same to be more comfortable, then reclined back into the corner of the couch, holding out his arms to Harry.

Harry smiled, then gladly crawled over Draco’s legs to snuggle into his side. He pulled the blanket over their lower bodies and lay his head on Draco’s chest, sighing when he felt Draco’s fingers comb through his hair. “Why did we wait so long, Draco?” He softly asked.

“I guess, we needed to grow up first,” Draco replied. “I spent so many years under my father’s thumb, it was hard to get out and be the person I wanted to be.”

“And your mum? How was she when you were growing up?” Harry asked.

“Mother, is my best friend, especially since father died,” Draco smiled. “She’s the one that encouraged my little hobby, when father tried to discourage me from it. He never did find the room my mother and the elves magicked next to my room.”

“She sounds great, Draco,” Harry said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

“She is,” Draco sighed.

Harry reached up and kissed the side of Draco’s neck, and slipped his hand around his waist. “I’m glad you grew up, Dray,” he quietly said, before drifting off to sleep in Draco’s arms.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Harry wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get much of a chance to be with Draco for the week. He saw him in classes, and sat with him at lunch, at either the Gryffindor, or the Slytherin table. Dinner, Draco had in his rooms as he worked on the drawings. Breakfast he usually grabbed something quick to eat, due to sleeping in because he was up late drawing, or finishing up school assignments.

Draco locked himself in his room for hours on end, not letting anyone else in, except for Travis Cline, who worked for the muggle magazine, and was arranging the showcase with the gallery for him. It was now the end of October. The gallery would be showcasing his art at the beginning of December.

 

Harry waited anxiously for the last class of the week to end. It was Care of Magical Creatures. He waited until Hagrid dismissed them, then handed Hermione his book bag to take back to the dorm after a hasty goodbye, then strode determinedly towards Draco who was talking with Blaise and Pansy.

Draco saw the determined way Harry was stalking over to him, and smirked at his Gryffindor. “Took you long enough,” he grinned. “You’ve been staring at me all day.”

Harry stepped up to Draco, leaned in to place a soft kiss to his smiling lips, then took his books and handed them to Blaise. “Could you take those back with you, Blaise? Draco will be busy for the rest of the day.”

“Sure, Harry,” Blaise laughed.

“But, I need to work on . . . ” Draco began, then gave a squeak when Harry picked him up and put him over his shoulder. “Harry! Put me down right now! I have work to do.”

“Not tonight, Dray, “ Harry grinned, sliding his hand up the back of Draco’s leg. “We’re going out.”

“But . . . Harry.”

“Have a good time, you two,” Pansy called out, laughing as they watched the two of them . . . well Harry . . . walk to the Hogwarts entrance gates.

“You neanderthal! Put me down!” Draco laughed.

“Not yet,” Harry laughed, sliding his hand up under Draco’s robe to grip his bottom. “This is a good position for you.”

Draco closed his eyes as Harry’s hand glided between his legs. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“We’re going on a date,” Harry simply said.

“A date?” Draco asked, smirking at Harry’s back. “I don’t remember agreeing to go on a date with you, Potter.”

“Fine,” Harry dramatically sighed. “Draco, would you go on a date with me?” He asked, still walking towards the gates.

“No,” Draco replied, trying not to laugh.

“Tough,” Harry grinned, swatting Draco’s bottom, before stopping at the gates. He loosened his hold on Draco’s legs, to let him slide down to the ground in front of him. He brought his one hand up to stroke the side of Draco’s flushed face. “Will you do me the honor by having dinner with me?” He softly asked, looking into Draco’s eyes.

“Yes, I would love to have dinner with you, Harry,” Draco smiled, turning his head to kiss the palm of Harry’s hand. “So, where are you sweeping me off to?”

“I made reservations for dinner, then thought we could go dancing.”

“Pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you?” Draco grinned. “What about Severus? He’ll wonder where we are.”

“Already talked to him. He even suggested a club we could go to after dinner,” Harry smugly smiled.

Harry then brought out his wand, and transfigured their clothes to look more mugglish, now both wearing fitted black dress slacks, and button down shirts. Draco’s shirt was black. Harry’s was a royal blue. Instead of the robes, they now wore leather jackets.

“Nice,” Draco smiled, looking down at his clothes. “Not bad for a Gryffindor,” he teased.

“I was thinking of leather pants, but . . . then I’d be thinking of the end of the night instead of during.”

“And why would that be?” Draco asked, putting his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I’d be thinking of how I’d like to peel them off that delectable body of yours, and I want a night to romance you, instead of ravaging your body,” Harry replied, kissing Draco’s very willing lips.

“What if I want you to ravage my body?” Draco softly suggested, pressing closer to Harry’s body. Inwardly his stomach was fluttering crazily that Harry wanted to ‘romance’ him.

“Mmm . . . tempting . . . very tempting,” Harry huskily said, running his hands down Draco’s lower back to cup his ass, “but not tonight,” he grinned.

“At all?!” Draco asked, pulling his upper body away.

Harry tightened his hold around Draco’s waist. “I don’t know . . . I don’t usually put out on the first date,” he smirked.

Draco put his arms around Harry’s neck to kiss the smirk off Harry’s lips. The kiss was tender and soft, with Draco barely noticing that they had apparated away from Hogwarts.

“I may have to rethink that rule,” Harry softly said, as he pulled away from the kiss.

Draco linked his fingers with Harry’s, and kissed the back of his knuckles. He looked around. “Where are we?” He asked.

“Muggle London,” Harry smiled, expecting Draco’s grimace in being among muggles, then sighed in relief when Draco smiled back at him, and led the way out of the alley.

Harry led Draco down a tree-lined walkway, to a set of frosted glass doors that were built into the side of a cliff. Once inside, he approached the hostess and gave his name, while Draco looked around the entryway of the restaurant. So far, the restaurant had a rustic feel to it, with brass lanterns, wood framework throughout the room, and several aquariums built into the walls showing exotic, beautiful fish. Harry took Draco’s hand in his as they followed the hostess to their table. He noticed that the tables were occupied with couples, including a few with same sex couples that were talking intimately with their heads together over the smaller tables. He sat in the chair beside Draco, and waited for his reaction to the restaurant.

Draco instantly liked the atmosphere of the restaurant. Their table was set far enough away from the others, allowing them to talk privately without being overheard by the other Diners. A pristine, cream-colored tablecloth was draped over the table, just barely touching their legs when they sat down. In the center of the table, stood three frosted, flute champagne glasses of various heights, each with a candle lit inside, giving their faces a soft glow from the flickering light. The room had a tall, arched ceiling, geometric skylights, with a large, single handcrafted chandelier that twinkled blue and green in the candlelight. The floor was made of a laminated, natural stone colored tiling, adding to the rustic atmosphere of the restaurant. Around the room, instead of windows, were large aquariums. He smiled when he saw some penguins swim by in one of the aquariums, then looked to the other aquarium where he could see a large polar bear enjoying the attention he was getting from the onlookers in the restaurant. “This is nice Harry. Where are we?” Draco smiled, looking at the penguins again, then back to Harry.

“This restaurant backs the London Zoo. The aquariums are part of the exhibits that people see from the outside. This zoo looks after about 650 different animal species.”

“I’ve never been to a zoo,” Draco said, looking at the polar bear again.

“Never?” Harry asked.

“Never. I always wanted to go, though.”

“What would you like to see the most?” Harry asked.

“I love the big cats, like the tigers, jaguars, and lions,” Draco replied.

“They’re beautiful animals,” Harry agreed. “The reptile house is pretty cool too.”

“Figures,” Draco smirked.

“Just before I found out I was a wizard, I had liberated a rather large Burmese python from his aquarium in the reptile house, using magic that I didn’t realize I could do. That was the first time I talked with a snake. He even thanked me for letting him go, before he slithered out of the building,” Harry said, smiling at the memory of Dudley falling into the empty tank, then banging on the glass as he called for his mommy.

Draco shook his head in amusement, as he looked down at the menu. “Uh . . . Harry, there’s no prices on here.”

“I asked you . . . ”

“Asked?” Draco interrupted, raising his brow.

“Okay then, I swept you off for a date, so I’m paying,” Harry grinned.

“But . . . ”

“I can afford it,” Harry reassured him. “I’ve never splurged like this. It will be fun. Have whatever you want.”

Draco was about to protest, but changed his mind when he saw the determined look in Harry’s eye. They selected an appetizer of stuffed mushroom caps with crabmeat to share between them, and for the dinner, Draco ordered breaded chicken parmigiana, while Harry ordered shrimp stir fry.

Harry placed his hand over Draco’s, brushing his thumb over the back of the knuckles. “So, what else have you never done?” Harry softly asked. “Or where have you always wanted to go, but never been?”

“I’d like to go to a muggle carnival with rides and games, and even see a hokey magic show,” Draco grinned. “The coasting track looks like fun too.”

“Coasting track?” Harry asked.

“You sit in these metal cars, and it follows this track up and down, and loops you upside down a few times.”

“Oh . . . a roller coaster,” Harry laughed. “I’ve never been on one either, but I heard they were fun. Where did you hear about it?”

“One of the second years had gone to Dizzy Land during the summer, and she brought pictures back to show everyone,” Draco replied, smiling up at the waitress who placed their mushroom caps between them.

“Dizzy Land?” Harry asked, putting one of the mushrooms on his plate.

“You know . . . lots of rides, costumed people, a mouse with big ears and red shorts.”

“Disney Land,” Harry smiled. “I’ve never been there either. Maybe we should go there for Christmas, this year,” he suggested.

“It is supposed to be warm there, most of the year,” Draco said. “Maybe we could convince mum and Severus to go on this roller coaster with us,” he added, warmed by the thought of spending Christmas with Harry.

“Anything is possible, I guess,” Harry laughed, trying to imagine Severus on a roller coaster.

“What would you like to do Harry?” Draco asked.

“I’d like to visit some of the old castles of Scotland and Ireland, go to the Bahamas to lay naked on the private, white sanded beaches, Australia to see some of the endangered animals, and go on a cruise ship,” Harry smiled.

“Is that all?” Draco laughed.

“Hogwarts is pretty much the extent of my travels. The Dursleys never took me with them when they went on vacation,” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Any plans on what you want to do after you graduate?” Draco asked.

“A few years ago, I had dreams of becoming an auror, but I don’t really want to fight any more bad guys,” Harry grinned. “Maybe, I’ll travel to some of those places, then figure out what I want to do. How about you? What are your plans?”

“Travel, same as you,” Draco shrugged. “Father had invested in several companies over the years that I could work at since I now own most of them, but I don’t think I want to be cooped up in an office all day.”

“I could always use a traveling companion,” Harry hinted.

“I’m sure Granger and Weasley would jump at the chance,” Draco teased.

“Probably, but I’d rather have a gorgeous, blonde Slytherin with me instead,” Harry softly said, as he leaned forward to kiss the corner of Draco’s mouth.

“I’d like that, Harry,” Draco quietly said against Harry’s lips. He leaned in closer, caressing his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, then gave a low moan when Harry’s came out to glide over his, initiating a deeper kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted by a smirking waiter, with their food. They pulled back, and smiled at each other as the waiter set their plates before them. As they ate their meal, they talked of other places they’d like to visit between bites. A few hours later, after coffee and dessert, Harry gave the waiter a plastic card with the bill.

“What was that?” Draco asked, after the waiter left.

“That, was a wizard’s credit card. Gringott’s started setting up these cards for anyone that would like one . . . as long as they have money in their vaults. Instead of having to go to Gringott’s to convert wizarding money to muggle money, the card does the conversion and takes the money automatically from the vault,” Harry replied. “I can use this anywhere in the world.”

“I’ll have to get one of those,” Draco said. “It would make things easier when I want to buy something on our trip.”

“We can also use the cards to take money out of the automated tellers,” Harry added.

“Automated what?”

“It’s where you can get instant cash using the card. No dealing with people, just computers . . . which could be a hassle, but a necessity in the muggle world.”

“We’ve talked about computers in Muggle Studies, but I’ve never tried one before.”

“They can be fun . . . when they’re not crashing or freezing. I used to sneak into my cousin’s room and play around on his. It’s amazing what you can find on the internet,” Harry smirked.

“I’d like to try it someday.”

“Hermione has a laptop that she somehow magicked to work inside the school. You should ask her about it. She also found some wizarding sites that can only be accessed by wizards and witches.”

After the bill was taken care of, Harry got up, and held his hand out for Draco to take, and kept them clasped as they left the restaurant. He led Draco behind a large tree that hid them from view, and stole a quick kiss before apparating them to an alley close to the club that Severus had told him about. Although still fairly early, the club was already crowded with people. They checked their jackets at the coat check, then strolled further inside, towards the bar to order a drink.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand, and nodded his head towards a table by the dance floor that just became available. “I never figured Sev for a club like this,” he said by Harry’s ear to be heard over the music the band was playing.

Harry looked around the club in approval, seeing same sex couples on the dance floor, and at the tables. The band played an alternative type of music, something like the Collective Soul or Evanescence CD’s that Hermione had back at the dorm. “Severus said that there’s different types of themes each night. He never said what nights he likes to come here though,” Harry said by Draco’s ear, grinning when he noticed the small shiver coming from him.

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s upper thigh, and leaned in closer to lick the skin, just under Draco’s ear. “Too loud for you, Dray?” He asked, letting his teeth grazed the skin.

Draco moaned as Harry licked his neck, glad that the music covered the sound. He tilted his head to the side, so Harry could continue licking and nibbling onto his neck, placing his hand on Harry’s forearm to pull him closer to his side. “Merlin . . . you drive me crazy, Harry,” he breathlessly said, just loud enough for Harry to hear. “Why don’t we finish this date back at Hogwarts, preferably in my bed.”

“Later Love,” Harry said by his ear, pulling away after giving a quick kiss to Draco’s lips. “So, do you think there’s any other of us here?” Harry asked, putting his arm along the back of Draco’s chair.

Draco’s smile brightened after hearing Harry’s endearment. He placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, leaning a bit into Harry’s shoulder as he looked around. “There’s a few here that I can tell.”

“I see one or two also,” Harry said, then motioned to the stage, “like the drummer.”

“How can you tell?” Draco asked, watching the drummer.

“Watch the drumsticks,” Harry smiled. Just then the drummer’s drumsticks had split in half. Before their eyes, the stick grew to the original length not missing a single beat.

“There’s also that woman,” Draco said, motioning to the woman who walked by in skin tight leather pants, and a suede looking halter top. “With breasts that big, there’s got to be magic for her to not fall out of her top.”

“Should I be worried that you’re looking at women’s breasts?” Harry teased.

“No,” Draco replied, smiling at Harry. “It just doesn’t look natural, does it?”

“It’s amazing what implants can do,” Harry smirked, then saw Draco’s confused expression. “Muggle women use many surgical procedures to enhance some of their features. We have potions, spells, and charms for that, as they have to do it the hard way.”

“Crazy muggles,” Draco said, shaking his head.

“There’s a male couple on the dance floor who are also wizards. The one has a snitch tattooed on his bicep. Where would a muggle have seen something like that? The other one I think, is a vampire. Watch the eyes, and his teeth when he smiles,” Harry said.

Draco saw the man’s eyes change to black before they closed, and then the longer teeth, that happened to sink into the other’s neck, making the wizard throw his head back and clutch the vampire closer to him.

The two of them continued to comment on the couples around the club, until it got a bit more crowded. Draco meanwhile, was mentally filing away some of these people in his mind to draw later, while he enjoyed the feel of Harry’s fingers combing through the back of his hair.

“You did say something about dancing, didn’t you?” Draco asked, wanting to feel Harry’s body against his.

Harry stood up and took Draco’s hand, leading the way through the dancing couples to the center of the dance floor. “Happy now, Dray?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco’s back as he started to sway to the music.

“Extremely,” Draco grinned, leaning in closer to press his lips against Harry’s neck, swirling his tongue up to Harry’s ear.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Draco’s teeth nibble onto that particular spot on his neck that would always send the blood rushing down to his cock. Both arms tightened around Draco’s back, one gliding up between the shoulder blades to pull him closer, the other slipping in under the back of the shirt to touch the heated skin of his lower back.

One song merged into another as the two of them danced for themselves, the desire and want building to a fevered pitch as they grinded their lower bodies together. “Harry . . . please,” Draco whimpered by Harry’s ear.

Harry’s hands cupped Draco’s ass, as he ground harder and faster against him, his release achingly close. “Cum for me, Love,” Harry panted against Draco’s lips.

Draco’s hand slid up to the back of Harry’s head to pull him closer. He moaned against the frantic kiss, his hand gripping the shirt at Harry’s side as his orgasm was wrenched from his body. Harry came soon after, still feeling Draco’s body tremble in his arms.

They held onto each other, slowly swaying to the music, as they came down from their orgasmic high. Harry whispered a cleansing spell against Draco’s neck, for their telltale wet spots to disappear from the front of their pants. They finished the dance sharing soft, tender kisses, then sat down for a last drink, before they departed to go back to Hogwarts.

 

It was close to midnight when Harry and Draco walked hand in hand down to the dungeons, stopping in front of Draco’s portrait that led into his rooms. “I had a good time tonight, Draco,” Harry smiled, drawing Draco’s unresisting body against his.

“I did too, Harry,” Draco replied, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry loosely held Draco against him, until he felt wet lips press against his neck. He reluctantly pulled back, smiling as he lightly touched his lips against Draco’s in a brief kiss, and then stepped back. “Goodnight, Dray,” he huskily said, then turned his back and left, leaving Draco standing there frustrated, confused, but extremely happy with his sentimental, sappy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** _As many of you Pottermaniacs would know, the zoo in London actually exists. Part of ‘The Philosopher’s Stone’ (or The Sorcerer’s Stone - depending where you’re from) was filmed in the Reptile House in the zoo, where Harry talks to his first snake . . . although he didn’t realize how he was doing it at the time. The restaurant I described in the story was fictional, thought up by myself. Not sure if there are polar bears in the zoo, but I would assume that there are. There are actually penguins exhibited . . . black-footed penguins to be precise. One of many sites to get more information on the zoo can be found here: http://www.zsl.org/london-zoo/_
> 
> **Description of zoo** _( http://www.worldtouristattractions.travel-guides.com/attractions/loz/loz.asp): London Zoo, which opened in 1828, is situated on the north side of Regent’s Park. The zoo was the site of the world’s first children’s zoo, which opened in 1938, followed by the first reptile house in 1849, the first public aquarium in 1853 and the first insect house in 1881. Today, the Zoo is home to around 12,000 animals, including Asian lions, Sumatran tigers, Sloth bears, Leadbeater’s possums and Death adders. The famous spiral-shaped Penguin Pool, which is Grade I listed, is the home of Black-footed penguins, whilst the Aquarium houses sharks, piranhas and other sea creatures._


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

When Draco arrived at the Room of Requirement the next day with Blaise, the door was already there showing that the room was in use. He tentatively opened the door, hoping he wasn’t going to interrupt anyone in some clandestine meeting.

Draco looked around the room, noticing that the fireplace was lit, warming the sparsely furnished room. In front of the fireplace was a single mattress, layered with silk blankets and cushions. Around the room, stood tall and short candelabras, their long tapered candles lit, chasing away some of the darkened shadows from the room. As he was looking around the room, he never noticed Blaise disappear, but heard the faint click of the camera a few feet away from him.

He heard the soft music start up in the room, then felt his heart race as he met Harry’s heated gaze across the room. He stepped closer, taking in the loose jeans and half-buttoned shirt that Harry wore, smiling as he looked down to see Harry’s bare feet.

“I wanted to surprise you, Dray,” Harry softly said, meeting Draco half way, to then bring out his hand from behind his back, holding a single red rose.

Draco accepted the rose that was presented to him, then put his arms around Harry’s neck. “This is so . . . breathtaking, Harry,” he quietly said by Harry’s ear.

Harry smiled against Draco’s neck, savoring the warm feel of his boyfriend pressed against him. “I wanted this night to be special, to show you how much you mean to me,” he said, as he pulled back to look into Draco’s eyes.

Draco leaned in to gently kiss Harry’s smiling lips, feeling invisible fingers take the rose from his hand. With both hands now free, he was able to comb his fingers through the back of Harry’s hair, while the other hand glided down Harry’s chest, to rest over his rapidly beating heart. Their kisses were soft and sensual, each pouring all their emotions into those kisses.

Harry slowly undid the buttons on Draco’s shirt, wanting to touch skin, then moaned into the kiss when he felt warm hands skim over his bare chest, over the ringed nipple. His lips left Draco’s to lightly kiss along his jaw, then down to his neck, as his hands glided down to Draco’s waist to slip around his back to pull him closer.

Draco’s neck leaned to the side as Harry nuzzled and kissed the skin, sending warm shivers down his back, while his hands played over Harry’s chest and shoulders. He felt Harry’s kisses slowly move up his neck again, then come back to lightly kiss the corner of his mouth. He opened his eyes that he didn’t realize he had closed, to look into the green heated gaze of his lover.

Harry brought up his hand to lightly cup the side of Draco’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. He placed a soft kiss to his lips, then drew back to look into Draco’s eyes again. “I love you, Draco,” he softly said.

“I love you too, Harry,” Draco hoarsely replied, a single tear falling down his cheek. “I’ve waited so long to hear those words from you . . . to say those words to you.”

Harry leaned in to kiss the tear from Draco’s cheek. “I love you,” a kiss to the cheek, “ I love you,” a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I love you,” a kiss to Draco’s waiting lips.

Before Draco could deepen the kiss, Harry pulled away, then reached down to take his hand. He very willingly followed Harry to the mattress, where they stood and embraced again.

“You know, it was very hard to leave you last night,” Harry huskily said, as both hands slipped in Draco’s open shirt, touching the trembling chest. “I wanted to be inside you,” he softly said, sliding his hands up to Draco’s shoulders, then down his arms, the shirt slipping down to the floor. “I wanted to wait until tonight,” a kiss to the shoulder. “I wanted to taste you, make you scream my name as I make you cum, over and over again.”

“Gods . . . Harry,” Draco moaned, his body trembling in need from the whispered words in his ear. He then threw his head back as Harry’s hand ghosted over his stomach, past the waist of his jeans, to rub his aching erection.

Harry leaned in and nibbled on the exposed neck, as his hand rubbed up and down the length of Draco’s jean-covered erection. “Fuck . . . you are so hard, Dray,” he moaned, pressing harder with the palm of his hand.

Draco thrust his hips forward against the hand, as he pushed the shirt off of Harry’s shoulders, then groaned when Harry’s hand stopped rubbing against him. He then felt Harry’s hands undo his jeans, then skim around his back to slip into the loosened waist, moaning as the warm hands glided over his naked skin.

“No boxers?” Harry huskily asked, pulling back to look into Draco’s eyes.

“They would have been in the way,” Draco grinned, as his own hands went to undo Harry’s jeans. “I need you, Harry. I want to feel you against me, on top of me,” he pleaded as he stepped back, and slipped his hands in the sides of his jeans to push them down his legs.

Harry followed Draco’s hands with his eyes as they pushed the jeans down, then moaned when Draco lay back on the bed, his hand skimming down his stomach to his rock-hard cock. He slowly slid his own jeans down, then smiled in response when Draco raised his brow when he noticed that he wore nothing underneath also. Once he kicked them aside, he knelt on the bed, crawling towards Draco who lay on the middle of the bed. He leaned down to kiss the inside of Draco’s ankle, then began to lick and nibble the skin as he slowly moved up the inside of the calf.

Draco began to whimper and moan as Harry’s mouth, tongue, and teeth were slithering up his leg. He spread his legs, as Harry licked his way up the inside of his thigh, then groaned in frustration when he felt Harry’s warm breath against his balls and cock, then was gone. He looked down to see Harry move back, to start the same, sweet torment on his other leg. “Harry . . . please. . . you’re killing me,” he panted, gripping the sheets at his sides.

Harry continued his slow exploration of Draco’s inner leg, moving up to brush his tongue along the underside of Draco’s cock, circling the head with his tongue, moaning at the taste of the pre-cum that leaked onto his tongue.

“Fuck . . . yesss . . . more Harry . . . please,” Draco begged.

Harry kissed his way to Draco’s hip, to nibble onto the skin. “In good time, Draco,” he huskily said, before sucking the skin into his mouth.

“Gods . . . remind me to hex you later,” Draco raggedly groaned, as Harry nibbled onto his trembling stomach.

“Did you want me to stop?” Harry softly asked, circling his tongue around Draco’s navel.

“No . . . ohgods . . . Harry . . . need you . . . now,” Draco panted. “Please Harry,” he begged.

Harry blindly reached for the jar of lubricant, as he trailed wet kisses up to Draco’s chest, his hair hanging down to brush against the heated skin. He lowered his hips onto Draco’s, moaning around one of the blonde’s nipples when his hard length began to grind against the others’. He angled his one knee up as he thrust forward, lifting Draco’s leg higher up on his thigh as he sucked the nub into his mouth.

Draco arched his back into Harry’s touch as he grinded up against him. He felt Harry’s hand glide over his hip to his backside, then the lubricated finger rub against his hole. “Yessss . . . more,” Draco moaned, as he lifted his leg higher around Harry’s waist. He pushed back against the finger, moaning as it went deeper inside of him, hitting just the right spot to make him cry out Harry’s name as he came, his cum spreading between them.

Harry moved his hips faster, his cock sliding over Draco’s slick stomach and cock. He thrust two fingers inside of Draco, as he bit down a little harder on a nipple, his orgasm ripping out of him.

Draco gave a tug to Harry’s hair to pull him up, claiming the wet lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed back, impaling himself on Harry’s fingers over and over again, moaning into the kiss as his sweet spot was unmercifully stroked again, and again.

Harry felt himself hardening again, from hearing the moans and needy whimpers coming from Draco. He pulled away from the kiss and knelt up between Draco’s legs, then leaned down to lick some of their cum off the head of Draco’s cock, as he slipped a pillow under his lover’s hips. His hand glided over Draco’s hip, then to his stomach, coating his hand with their combined cum, then used it to lubricate his cock, before guiding it to Draco’s entrance.

Draco watched Harry’s face as he slowly pushed into him, his eyes smoldering and heavy lidded as their gazes met. He wrapped a leg around Harry’s lower back, using his heel to pull him in deeper.

Harry looked down into Draco’s eyes as he slowly sheathed himself inside the tight heat. Once fully seated, he stilled, savoring the feel of tight warmth surrounding his cock. He slowly drew back until just the crown of his cock remained inside, then began to thrust slow and shallow, watching as his length slipped in and out of his lover. He guided Draco’s one leg over his shoulder, as he continued the shallow, slow thrusts.

“More . . . Harry . . . please,” Draco panted, his hand stroking his cock in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“Like this?” Harry raggedly asked, slowly pushing in to the hilt.

“Gods . . . yes,” Draco moaned.

“Or,” Harry slowly pulled back, “like this,” he hoarsely said, as he thrust deep and hard.

“Fuck! Yessss . . . more . . . like that,” Draco cried out.

Harry thrust a few more times hard and fast, then stilled again as he lowered his upper body on top of his love. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, and his arms around his back, as he reached up to kiss Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands slid down to Draco’s back, then up to his shoulders, to hang on as he started to thrust slow and deep again.

Harry looked down into Draco’s eyes. “Love you . . . so much,” he whispered against his lips.

“Mmmm . . . love you . . . too,” Draco moaned, as his short nails ran down Harry’s glistening back.

 

_‘Merlin,’_ Blaise thought to himself, adjusting the hardness in his jeans, as he heard the whispered words between the two of them. He snapped a few more pictures as the two moaned into their kiss, as they came almost simultaneously. He quietly made his way to the door, and slipped out of the room. He leaned back against the door as he said the counter spell to appear visible again, the past few hours replaying in his mind. He never heard Draco fall apart like that, and wasn’t surprised that Harry was the one to do that to him. The two of them definitely have chemistry together . . . explosive chemistry, by what he has witnessed so far. He pushed himself from the wall to head towards the Slytherin dorms, to take a cold shower.

 

“Do you think Blaise left?” Draco asked, as he snuggled into Harry’s side, who lay on his back.

“Yeah. I heard him leave a while ago,” Harry smiled, tracing his fingers down Draco’s spine.

“I love you, Harry,” Draco softly said, tilting his head up from Harry’s chest to look up at him.

“Love you too, Dray,” Harry warmly replied, kissing Draco’s forehead. He magicked the blanket over their sated bodies, then tightened his arms around Draco’s back.

Draco tiredly smiled against Harry’s chest, his arm around his waist, and his leg overlapping his as he made himself comfortable. He was looking forward to seeing the pictures that Blaise took that night, already planning on what type of pencils and charcoal he would be using for the drawings. He felt Harry kiss the top of his head. _‘I’ll think about it tomorrow,’_ he thought to himself, as he drifted off to sleep, followed soon after by Harry who was privately thanking Blaise for interfering in Draco’s life.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

After much preparation, Draco’s debut upon the art world was here, and he was nervous as hell. His mother had come with him to the gallery ahead of time to check over the pictures before anyone else was to arrive. The gallery would be open to both muggle and wizard alike . . . a first for this particular gallery, although the muggles were not aware of this fact.

“Draco, relax,” Narcissa smiled, seeing her son adjust his tie for about the tenth time since they arrived at the gallery.

“What if no one likes them mother?” Draco nervously asked.

Narcissa stood before her son, smiling as she took his tie off, then unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt. “They will love them. I’ve already got my eye on a few to hang in the Manor,” she smirked, laughing as she saw Draco’s face begin to blush. “What do you think? A few of Harry hanging in my bedroom?” She teased.

“Riigght,” he drawled. “Thanks Mum,” he grinned, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. “It means a lot to me that you’ve supported my ‘little’ hobby over the years.”

“You’re my son, Draco. I will support you in anything you do with your life.”

“Including dating a Gryffindor,” he smirked.

“Yes,” she laughed. “I can see from your pictures that you two care for each other. I’m happy for you and Harry.”

Harry peeked his head in the door where Draco and his mother were waiting. “Your adoring public awaits you, Love,” he grinned, coming in to stand beside Draco. 

 

Draco turned and embraced Narcissa. “Love you, Mum,” he softly said by her ear.

“Love you too, my Dragon,” she replied, kissing his cheek. 

Harry waited until Draco stepped back from his mother, then reached for Draco’s hand to pull him closer. “You ready?” He softly asked, looking into Draco’s eyes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Draco smirked, leaning in for a brief kiss. He stepped back, took a deep breath, then opened the door. 

 

The gallery was set up in two sections. The front part was where Draco’s ‘life’ drawings were. Muggles saw them as fantasy art, while the magical folk saw them as real life. Pictures of dragons, merpeople, ghosts, and other creatures of the magical world that is common place for the witches and wizards of their wizarding world. Quite a few pictures depicted a dark-haired man in fantastical scenarios. If one were to look closely at the man, they would find that he has an uncanny resemblance to the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World . . . Draco’s muse . . . his inspiration throughout the years.

There was one of him fighting a dragon Draco had drawn from the tri-wizard tournament in their fourth year . . . looking much older than he actually was at the time. Another picture was of a man, his clothes torn and bloody from the fangs of the giant snake that lay at his feet, a sword run through its head. The wielder of the sword . . . Harry. Two pictures among many others.

Colin, the gallery owner had just spotted Draco across the room, talking to a young man and woman. He wove his way through the people, smiling in greeting as he came closer. “Draco,” he smiled. 

“Mister Jensen,” Draco greeted, clasping the other’s hand in a firm handshake. “Thanks again for this opportunity.”

“I assure you, it’s no problem. When Travis contacted me and showed me the pictures, I was quite eager to see more. You have a great talent Draco,” Colin said.

“Thank you,” Draco replied, nodding his head. “I’d like you to meet Harry, my boyfriend, and Hermione, a friend from school.”

“I see where you get your inspiration,” Colin said, looking at Harry, who he recognized as the boy-who-lived, and the man in the pictures.

“For many years,” Draco said, smiling at Harry.

“There is a painting that a client is interested in, but there is no price that is listed,” Colin said.

“Which one?” Draco asked.

“Loves First Kiss.”

“It’s not for sale,” Draco said, shaking his head.

“They are willing to pay . . . ”

“It’s not for sale,” Draco repeated. “I’m sorry, but that picture means a lot to me and I will be keeping it,” he smiled.

“What picture is he talking about, Dray?” Harry asked, after watching the gallery owner turn to talk excitedly to another potential customer.

“You didn’t see it yet?” Draco asked.

“No, the erotica part of the showcase was blocked off when I first arrived,” Harry said, already walking towards the arched doorway.

Draco took Harry’s hand in his and stepped through the archway. There were quite a few people already there looking at the numerous pictures on the walls. They slowed their steps as Harry looked at each one. Some drawings were quite detailed, as others were shadowed, the lines more flowing into each other. “These are amazing Draco,” Harry said, looking at the picture of him in jeans and not much else.

“It was easy with you posing for me,” Draco grinned.

Harry and Draco noticed quite a few ‘sold’ cards in the bottom corners of the frames. Harry saw a few that he liked to purchase himself, like the close up of Draco’s face when he came, and the one when he was on his knees in front of the blonde the night Blaise joined in. He began to grow hard just remembering the taste and feel of Draco from that night. He had to just hope that the ones he wanted didn’t get picked before he himself could purchase them.

Draco noticed that Harry grew more silent as they passed each picture. “You okay, Harry?” He asked, leaning in to kiss the side of Harry’s neck.

“Yeah. Just remembering the taste of you that night,” he nodded towards the few pictures of the two of them together. “How long do we have to stay?” He quietly asked, breaking his gaze away from the picture to look into eyes that mirrored his need.

Draco placed a soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s lips, then looked down, disappointed to see Harry’s shirt covering the front of his pants. “Are you hard for me, Harry?” He huskily whispered into Harry’s ear, nibbling onto the lobe.

“Gods yes,” Harry groaned, closing his eyes as he felt Draco’s lips and tongue on his ear and neck

“Looks like you’re a hit, Draco,” Blaise grinned as he came to stand beside him, knowingly interrupting their moment.

“Not too much longer,” Draco quietly said by Harry’s ear, then turned to face Blaise and Pansy who stood behind him, seeing his mother come to stand beside Harry on his other side.

“Don’t muggles say a picture is worth a thousand words?” Narcissa asked as she stood beside Harry to admire a picture, smiling to herself when she saw Harry trying to control the desire he held for her son. “You can see how much you love each other in his drawings,” she added softly while Draco talked with Blaise and Pansy.

“I do love him . . . very much,” Harry said. “Are you okay with the two of us together?”

“Would it matter if I said I wasn’t?” She smirked.

“No,” Harry laughed.

“I have no problems with you two being together,” she smiled. “I’m surprised you two took so long to come to your senses. He was constantly talking about you since your first year.”

“I bet he was,” Harry laughed, thinking of their rivalry in their early years. “You must be very proud of him tonight,” he added, moving a little further away from Draco to look at another picture.

“I’ve always been proud of him,” she replied. “So, tell me . . . how many are you buying tonight?” she asked.

“I’ve picked out a few that I would like, but I’m sure Draco would be embarrassed about my choices.”

“Which ones are they?” Narcissa asked. Harry told her which ones. “I can let the gallery owner know which ones and he’ll mark them as sold.”

“That would be brilliant Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry smiled.

“Narcissa,” she smiled.

“Narcissa,” Harry corrected. “Thank you,” he smiled, then watched her leave to talk to the gallery owner.

Harry felt a tug on his hand, then turned to face Draco. “What were you and mother whispering about there?” Draco smirked.

“Just talking about you, and how incredibly talented you are,” Harry smiled. “So where is this picture that’s not for sale?”

“Just around the corner,” Draco said, putting his arm around Harry’s waist to guide him towards it.

They stopped in front of the picture, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the emotions plainly there for everyone to see. It was of Draco and himself from the night Blaise took pictures while he was invisible. They were both dressed in jeans with their button down shirts hanging open. Draco’s one arm was around his neck, while the other was inside of his shirt. Harry’s hand was at the side of Draco’s face, the other around his waist, their lips barely touching in a soft kiss. They both were drawn very detailed, where you could tell who they were, and what the other was feeling at the time. Harry noticed that there was a rose embedded into the wooden frame. His fingers traced the outline of the rose. “That’s the same rose you gave me that night. I charmed it into the frame,” Draco softly said.

“Loves First Kiss?” Harry asked, reading the place card below the picture.

“It was the first kiss after you told me you loved me,” Draco smiled, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“And why is this particular picture not for sale Draco?” Harry asked, looking at the picture, then back at Draco.

“Well . . . I thought we could hang it over our fireplace,” Draco replied, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Our?” Harry grinned.

“Yes, if you can put up with me, I’d like us to move in together after school. I love you Harry, and I don’t think I’d ever tire of those kisses,” Draco smirked.

Harry leaned in to give one of those kisses, then looked down into his love’s eyes. “Just my kisses?” Harry teased.

“Among other things,” Draco grinned.

“Nothing would make me happier than waking up with you beside me every morning Draco. I love you, and I would show you how much each and every day,” Harry softly said.

They both met in the middle to gently press their lips together in a tender kiss, while their friends and family looked on, happy that the two of them found love and happiness. During their kiss . . . they never noticed the flash of the camera . . . in another picture perfect moment.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author: tas_  
>  Finished: June 29/05  
> Finished editing (finally): September 10/07 


End file.
